Gohan's Cousin, Harry's Other Cousin
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Dragon Ball ZHarry Potter Crossver. What if Harry had another aunt? What if Gohan had a cousin? Well they do, but who are they? Where have they been all these years? Find out by reading and reviewing, but no bad or mean flames! On Hold, indefinetly.


Gohan's Cousin, Harry's Other Cousin

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ; they belong to their owners.  However I do own anything, anyplace, anything, spell, and anyone I create.

Chapter One: Gohan's Cousin, Harry's Other Cousin

Gohan was busy training in the Gravity Room, when his mother buzzed him on the intercom to get cleaned up for lunch.  After Gohan shut the Gravity Room down he showered and changed into a fresh gi.  When he entered the house his mother was waiting for him with the mail in hand and stars in her eyes.

"Hey mom; is something wrong?" asked Gohan.

"No dear, it's just this came for you," said Chichi as she handed him the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Son,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

            Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"What does this mean mom?" asked Gohan.

"It means you're a wizard Gohan, you're very fortunate, they usually don't take students your age into Hogwarts.  I guess Dumbledore is making an exception to you," said Chichi.

"You're a witch then, so I'm going to Hogwarts then?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I'm a witch and yes you're going to Hogwarts.  It is the best magic school in the world, you just need to keep control of your emotions and power.  You also have an orphaned cousin living with his mother's family.  Apparently he has complained a lot about them being the worst family he has ever lived with.  What would you say to him moving here and living with us?" explained Chichi.

"Well what about Goten and me mom, we're enough for you to handle as it is.  But I like the idea, it would be nice to have someone my age around here," said Gohan.

"Well then I'll let Dumbledore know that we've accepted to take Harry in.  He'll have to know about you and Goten and the others.  They'll also have to know about him and you, we know they can keep a secret and if need be we'll use the Eternal Dragon," said Chichi.

Gohan nodded and went and found Goten playing with Icarus in the garden.

"Hey Icarus, Goten how would you like to go visit Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah!  But where are you and mom going?" asked Goten.

"We're just going to go get me school supplies.  I'm going to an exchange school for a while okay squirt?" said Gohan.

"Okay, I'll help mom out as much as possible!" exclaimed Goten.

They left right away and their first stop was Bulma's to drop Goten off, while they went to England to shop for Gohan's school supplies.  It took them a while since Gohan didn't know the way and they had the fastest sky car developed by Bulma, but not released to the public yet.  When they arrived they saw that England still used old fashioned cars, instead of capsule vehicles.  They landed in the country and used the camouflage device built into the car to make it look like other cars, depending on the country.  So when they arrived in Little Whining they drove around the neighborhood and found Privet Drive.  She drove them to number four Privet Drive and parked the car.  She received an owl when she stepped out and read the message attached to its leg.

Dear Chichi,

I am pleased and glad to know that you are still alive.  Also that you are willing to take Harry in and make him happy.  My condolences to your loss as of late as well.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

P.S.  Along with this letter are the legal papers needed to take custody of Harry, for both Muggle and Wizarding World.

Chichi carefully removed the documents and gave the owl a knutt and it flew off.  She and Gohan slowly made their way up to the house taking in their surroundings as not to be caught off guard by anything or anybody.  When they came to the front door Gohan knocked gently and put a big crack in the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley along with Dudley, were all sitting at the table preparing for lunch, while Harry cooked the food, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?  Boy, you didn't invite any of your kind over did you?" asked Mr. Dursley.

"No sir," replied Harry.

Mr. Dursley looked like he didn't believe him, but went to the window and saw what looked like to him a Lincoln Navigator from America sitting beside the sidewalk.  His first thought was that maybe he had won some kind of contest and won the car.  When he opened the door he found a spiky haired boy and a woman with her hair wrapped up in a bun standing there.

"Can I help you with something ma'am?" asked Mr. Dursley.

"Is this Number four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey?" asked the woman.

"Yes it is, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Dursley.

"Then you must be Mr. Vernon Dursley, may we come in?" asked the woman.

"Yes, please come in," said Mr. Dursley.

The woman and boy walked in and looked at their surroundings and waited for Mr. Dursley to shut the door.  When he did and went and got his wife and son, then came back out to the living room, the woman and boy were looking at the furniture.

"Now how can I help you Miss ...?"

"Son, my son Gohan Son.  Now you can help me by having a look at these papers and verifying them," said the woman.

Mr. Dursley looked at them and saw that they were court ordered papers that one Harry Potter be given over to her custody effective immediately or face the possibility of arrest.

"What is this about, is this some kind of joke?" demanded Mr. Dursley.

"This is no joke Mr. Dursley, now you can do this the easy way or I can take this to court.  I must warn you I can afford the best of the best lawyers with minimal cost," said Chichi.

"Boy get in here now!" yelled Mr. Dursley as Harry came running into the living room.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry.

"Get your things together now, all of them and then bring them down here right afterwards," said Mr. Dursley as Harry ran upstairs and started to pack all his belongings together into his trunk.

"Take the boy, but I never want either of your shadows to land upon my front porch again and that includes the boy!" said Mr. Dursley angrily.

"That will not be a problem Mr. Dursley," said Chichi.

"Just for the record, exactly who are you and why do you want custody of the boy?" asked Mrs. Dursley.

"I am Princess Chichi Potter Son, Harry is my nephew.  His father was my brother, now I will thank you not to ever bother me as well," said Chichi.

Harry came down the stairs with his trunk dragging along behind him and Gohan went over and picked it up like it was nothing at all.  Harry followed them outside to the car, where he was given the front seat.  Soon enough they departed from the Dursley's and headed towards London.

"Um, thanks for getting me out of there ma'am-"

"Do not call me ma'am it makes me sound old, just call me Aunt Chichi," said Chichi.

"Aunt?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm your father's sister, before his wedding we had a bit of a fight and I moved with our father back to Japan, where I have lived since.  That's your cousin Gohan sitting in the back, he'll be joining you at Hogwarts in the fifth year.  We're going to Diagon Alley now, there won't be any need to get your trunk out, we'll get you a new one," said Chichi.

"So am I going to meet my other uncle?" asked Harry.

"Sadly no, do you remember about five to four years ago?  The monster known as Cell threatened to destroy the world?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, that Hercule guy supposedly defeated Cell, but he couldn't walk without tripping over is own shoe laces while they were tied.  The Gold Fighter's though were quite impressive for what I saw of the fight," said Harry.

"Yes well your uncle was killed by Cell as he was one of the Gold Fighter's.  Your cousin Gohan here defeated Cell and made sure he was dead.  We used what we call Dragon Balls to wish to know what would have happened if Gohan had listened to his father.  If he had then Cell would have absorbed him and destroyed the world.  Your uncle is in what we call Other World, where people go after they're dead," said Chichi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so where do you live now?" asked Harry.

"The 439 Mountain Area in Japan, we aren't bothered by the city problems, just the occasional dinosaur, anyway we've arrived at our destination," said Chichi.

They got out of the car and Chichi capsulized it and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.  They made their way to the back and entered Diagon Alley, their first stop was Gringotts where they each got a look at each others vaults.  The contents of Gohan's vault out numbered Harry's tenfold.

"I told James that he needed to use the interest plan that was offered by the bank.  For every knutt, you get a sickle in interest and for every sickle, you get a galleon in interest," mumbled Chichi.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Gohan got his dress robes and normal school clothing, while Harry just got normal school clothes.  Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts where they purchased their school books, but for Gohan it was also the past four years.  When they finished there, they went to Ollivanders for his wand.

"Chichi Potter nice to see you again, what was it thirteen inches willow with a twin unicorn hair core?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes sir it was, my son Gohan is here for his wand.  However we need one custom made for his uniqueness.  I have a rare type of wood with me that should be sufficient, its called Saiyago wood with these four hairs for the core," said Chichi.

"Why doubt you now, from what I heard you had a real knack for divination.  Now Saiyago wood with four core hairs all intertwined.  This may take a while, please come back in a couple of hours," sad Mr. Ollivander as he studied the wood.

They nodded and left the Ollivanders to go get something to eat, however along the way they stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies.  The newest broom out was the Lightforce:

THE LIGHTFORCE

This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, supreme handle of lava ash, treated with a titanium diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number.  Each individually selected birch twig has been super honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Lightforce unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision.  The Lightforce has an acceleration of 250 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable Braking and Maneuverability Charm.  Price upon request.

"Wow, a broom better than my Firebolt already?" said Harry.

"Hmm, so this is the best broom on the market then?  Excuse me how much is one of these brooms?" asked Chichi.

"Two hundred Galleons a piece ma'am.  Looking to buy one eventually?" said the shopkeeper.

"No, I'll buy two right now, here's four hundred galleons," said Chichi as she handed over the pouch of galleons.

The shopkeeper handed her two packages and she left the shop with Gohan and Harry in tow behind her.  They headed towards Ollivanders to check on Gohan's wand, when Malfoy decided to make an appearance.

"So Potty what have we here, a new friend?  Is he a mudblood as well?" asked Malfoy.

Smack

Malfoy felt his face where he had been slapped by a fuming Chichi.  He looked her in the eyes and regretted ever doing so.

"What was that for you old bag?!" demanded Malfoy.

"Old bag?!  How dare you call me an old bag young man!" fumed Chichi as Gohan pulled Harry out of the danger zone.  "Where are your parents young man?!"

"Rule One:  Never call her old or you'll live to regret it.  Rule Two:  Don't insult her friends or family, especially her family or you'll live to regret it," explained Gohan quietly to Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and was greeted by Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," replied Harry.

"What's going on here?  Why is that woman yelling at Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"He called Gohan here a mudblood and her whisper an old bag," said Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she saw Malfoy backing away slowly.

"Big mistake, if you're going to try and run from her, do it fast or you'll live to regret it," said Gohan.

Malfoy indeed was regretting it as he was being dragged by his ear towards Mr. Malfoy.  Gohan could tell she was having an argument with Mr. Malfoy about his son's behavior and he could tell she threatened bodily harm worse than a slap across the face next time.  When she came back over she had cooled down, especially with Gohan and Harry's compliments on how she didn't look old one bit.

"Oh Aunt Chichi this is my friend from school Hermione Granger, amazingly enough she is the only one able to stay awake during Professor Binns class," said Harry.

"You can stay awake for his class?  I take it Harry here has to take notes from you?" asked Chichi.

"Yes, though last year I threatened to stop sharing my notes, so they would stay awake.  But it was ultimately futile as they couldn't stay awake if they tried their hardest," said Hermione.

"Hey it ain't my fault that he makes it seem so long and boring.  His class has some type of dozing effect on almost everyone," countered Harry.

"Wait a minute did Harry call you aunt?  But I thought his aunt was a muggle!" asked Hermione.

"Well that's his mother's side of the family, I was once known as Chichi Potter, but now it's Chichi Son.  Now I'm going to do you a favor, you see this frying pan?" said Chichi as Gohan instantly moved several feet from his mothers reach in seconds.  "Honestly Gohan, you're just like your father when it comes to one of the frying pans!"

"Well if they weren't so dangerous then I wouldn't have bothered learning what I did," replied Gohan.

"Anyway if Gohan starts to become rude or is eating rudely don't be afraid to give him a good whack on the head.  Usually just threatening to whack him with it puts him under control and you could use it on Malfoy if he pulls anything," said Chichi.

"Um, thanks ma'am, but I'm sure I won't need to use it.  So exactly where will Harry be staying at this summer?" asked Hermione.

"Until he is of legal age, he will be living with me in Japan.  You're welcome to come over anytime during the summer.  Now can you make sure Harry gets his notes from the Magical History class, even I couldn't stay awake during it.  I understand that you're in the sixth year, so are you taking a job with the Ministry?" said Chichi.

"I'm not sure yet, I may just take a muggle job," said Hermione.

Chichi nodded and Gohan excused himself to go check on his wand.  When he arrived Mr. Ollivander was waiting for him.

"Aw your back, here you are fourteen inches, Saiyago wood, with four hair cores," said Mr. Ollivander.

Gohan gripped the wand and instantly felt the strong power from it as it transformed him to the second level of Super Saiyin on the spot.

"My, yes indeed this wand certainly is for you.  If you don't mind me asking, whose or what are the four hair core's from?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Um, one of my father's hairs, his father's hairs, my mother's hairs, and one of my own hairs, we're all pretty strong fighters.  You won't tell anyone about this will you?" said Gohan.

"No, but that will be ten galleons," said Mr. Ollivander.

Gohan handed him a hundred and seventy sickles instead and left with his wand.  He met up with his mom in the Leaky Cauldron.  He had powered down from Super Saiyin two before he left the shop so nobody would be suspicious.

"Hey mom, I got my wand.  So when do we leave for home?" said Gohan.

"First we have to get you a pet to carry your mail to me and vice versa.  And no you can't use Icarus, he's much too big and besides it would make your little brother unhappy," said Chichi.

"Okay, so Harry what's Hogwart's like, anyone I should avoid, besides Malfoy and any of his friends or goons?" asked Gohan.

"Well if you aren't sorted into Slytherin, then you'll automatically be on Snape's bad side.  Besides that, there isn't anyone to avoid, aside from the obvious," said Harry.

The two of them talked about Hogwarts and what it was like, mainly Harry answering, while Gohan asked.  After lunch they went to the pet store, where Gohan found an exotic bird, but didn't recognize it from any of his studies.

"Interested in buying this bird?" asked the shop keeper.

"Yeah, what type is it?" asked Gohan.

"Truthfully I haven't a clue, but I call it a possessed bird.  It's always trying to break out of its cage and attack anyone who insults it.  Large bird too, larger than any of the other birds sold in Diagon Alley.  Found this book with it too, kept trying to decipher it, to see if it said what type of bird it was.  I'll give you the book if you buy this bird, I don't know what's worse, its bite or its bark," said the shop keeper.

Gohan paid thirty sickles for the bird and book, afterward he met his mom in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Gohan what type of bird is that?" asked Chichi.

"Don't know, but it reminds me of Vegeta, trying to harm anything or anyone that insults it and doesn't like being locked up against its will.  The shop keeper said he didn't know what worse, its bite or its bark," said Gohan.

"Well Harry are you ready to go meet your other cousin, Gohan's brother?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, just let me tell Hermione I'm going now, okay?" asked Harry.

Chichi nodded and Harry ran off to find Hermione, which wasn't too hard as she was at the bookstore reading a book with strange writing that the shop keeper hadn't been able to translate.  She saw Harry and handed him the book and said, "I already bought it, but I can't read it, maybe you'll have better luck, happy birthday Harry.  Consider it an early birthday present from me, I'll mail you another one in July, or I could hang onto it for you and give to you at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Err, thanks Hermione, well bye now, see you at Hogwarts," said Harry.

When Harry arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron Chichi and Gohan were waiting for him.  They got into the car outside and drove off until they were a few miles outside the suburbs of the city.  He saw Chichi push a button and the camouflage disappeared and he saw it was a capsule car.

"Wow, I didn't know you owned a capsule car, I've read about them in Dudley's magazines.  When your cooped up all summer and not allowed to read your school books, you find something to read, when you're not allowed to do anything else.  So exactly how big is your property?" said Harry excitedly.

"Well basically the whole Black Forest is our property, technically that is.  Our nearest neighbors are in a small village about twenty miles away.  Besides you won't have to worry about the Ministry trying anything.  We'll be living under the protection of the Japanese Ministry, which allows you to practice magic outside of school.  Dumbledore made sure they knew after I accepted to take you in from your mother's family.  Hard to believe she and your other aunt were sisters.  Now as I was saying, even though you're a citizen of the English Ministry, you will be allowed to practice outside of school.  The Japanese Ministry owes me a lot anyway and if they fight it, my dad will show them who is boss!" said Chichi.

"You mean Grandpa lives near you?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly, he lives in the Ox Kingdom.  He has a kingdom to lookout for and protect.  Since your James' son, you're a member of the Ox Kingdom by blood and the current heir to the throne since I chose not to accept it.  Now once we arrive home, you'll get the full unedited version of our life since Gohan was about three.  Everything before then is basically me being a super over protective mother and Goku being care free and taking care of us when we needed something," said Chichi.

Twenty minutes later they landed and Harry saw their house was not much larger than the Dursley's, however he saw that it was a capsule house, which meant that it could have additions attached to it with no problem.  Which is exactly what Chichi did, she activated the spare room of the house and it appeared with no problems attached to the main house.  Gohan showed him to his room which was larger than his old room.

"So you know Harry, you and my mom get first dib's on the food.  I got to get Goten now, so I'll see you in a few minutes.  Make yourself at home, this entire room is yours to decorate as you wish," said Gohan.

"Okay, see you later then, but exactly where is Goten?" asked Harry.

"Capsule Corp.  He's been playing with Trunks all day, so he'll be a bit hyper and mischievous when he gets home," said Gohan.

He took off right away after he let Chichi know where he was going.  He arrived at Capsule Corp. a few minutes later.  He found Goten playing with Trunks in the back along with Bulma watching them closely.

"Hey Bulma, Goten give you any trouble today?" asked Gohan.

"None at all Gohan, where did you and your mother go anyway?" asked Bulma.

"We went to go get me some school supplies, for the Boarding School I'll be attending this year, we also found my mom's nephew.  He's going to be living with us now, until he's of legal age to be on his own.  So Vegeta didn't try and train them?" said Gohan.

"Strangely no, I think he's still mad about them turning his hair pink the last time he was here or it could be the threat of the Frying Pan of Doom looming over his head if he attempts to train them," said Bulma with a smirk.

Gohan nodded and quickly made his way over to Goten and grabbed him and left before Bulma could pull the Frying Pan of Doom out.

"What did you two do to Bulma today?" asked Gohan.

"It was Trunks' idea, he said it would be okay, so we put all of Bulma's clothes in the gravity room, with pictures of some weird looking people doing funny poses.  Trunks programmed them to say that Vegeta was a sissy.  Vegeta destroyed all the pictures and clothes and Bulma threatened to use the Frying Pan of Doom, if we didn't shape up," said Goten.

"Mom is going to kill you Goten or at least cut your food portions in half," said Gohan as Goten's face fell at the thought.  "Don't worry squirt I won't tell, she'll be too busy helping our cousin Harry get adjusted."

Goten's face lit up at the thought of not getting in trouble.  A few minutes later they landed in the front yard.  They walked through the door and found Vegeta there threatening Harry, while his mom was tied to the chair.  Gohan was instantly in front of Vegeta holding him by the neck with a ki blast ready to be unleashed on his face.

"What are you doing here Vegeta and what did you do to them?!" demanded Gohan.

"The boy has a Saiyin book and I demand to have it now!" said Vegeta.

"I don't give a damn Vegeta, get out of here now or I'll use the Frying Pan of Doom on you myself!" threatened Gohan as he gripped the frying pan.

"Fine keep the book, but I at least want a copy of it!  By the way your bird is called a Soigan bird, it's from Vegeta," said Vegeta as he left.

"Um, Gohan exactly who was that and what did he want with me?" asked Harry.

"That would be my fathers rival, they were the last of their people.  Vegeta there is the Prince of Saiyins.  His home was destroyed and their artifacts, the ones that survived, were scattered throughout the galaxy.  Saiyins are a race of humanoid warriors, the only thing that sets us apart from humans is our superior strength and we have a tail.  Currently our tails have been cut off and we can pass as normal humans much more easily.  Apparently you might have a book from Vegeta, the name of the saiyin home world.  The saiyin language is Saiyago which is the text form they wrote in.  They spoke English as their natural tongue, but had a strong tendency to destroy other races.  Goten and I are only half saiyin, along with Goten's best friend Trunks," explained Gohan as he went on explained about everything that had happened since his uncle arrived on earth.

"So Uncle Goku or is it Uncle Kakorot, was an alien sent to destroy earth as a child, but hit his head as a child, becoming a caring person and started to protect the earth?" said Harry.

"Something like that, he fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament three times and the third time he became champion.  He really didn't start to protect the Earth until Vegeta first came to Earth in search of the Dragon Balls.  Since then we've traveled to Namek and back, fought off people who want to rule the world or destroy it, and still managed to live a semi-normal life.  Oh and its Uncle Goku, only Vegeta calls him Kakorot, everyone else calls him Goku," explained Gohan.

"Right, well why bother not believing, I'm seen a lot of stuff that would seem rather odd," said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you have Harry, so would you like to learn how to fly if your broom ever gets damaged or destroyed?" asked Gohan.

"No, I'll stick to the broom for now.  I'll think about it instead, then I'll give you a definite answer.  I like it out here, but I miss England already," said Harry.

"I know you do Harry I missed it when I left as well, but then I met Gohan's father.  Too bad as well, if I had never met Goku, then I probably would have wound up with your fathers best friend.  He didn't want anyone to know, but he had a crush on me, back then, he thought his journal was impenetrable.  But I showed him that it wasn't, I wonder whatever happened to him.," said Chichi.

"He became a wanted felon for the murder of Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail.  However Wormtail is still alive and is the reason my parents are dead.  Sirius persuaded my mum and dad to make Wormtail the secret keeper, however they didn't know that he would betray them to Voldemort.  He came after me and my parents, killing them, but when he came to me his spell backfired and he disappeared, believed to have been dead.  However two years ago, he regained his body and one year ago he became known to the entire wizardry world that he was back and alive.  However Sirius fell through this veil, but never returned from the other side, he's believed to be dead," said Harry.

"Well then I say it's about time Shenron woke up again.  We'll have to use both wishes though if you want to clear Sirius's name.  Goten, go get the Dragon Balls now!"


End file.
